


To-Do List

by lilhawkeye3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Times, Armor Kink, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fox's Fat Tits, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Riyo Knows What She Wants, Yeah this is that but with Clone Commanders, You know that one gif of the Winter Soldier walking off of that car?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: Senator Chuchi heads to the Senate with one main goal to complete by the end of her term. During her first week on Coruscant, though, she finds something else to add to her to-do list.Or, 5 times Riyo Chuchi sees Commander Fox's murder strut (and one time it results in an actual murder).
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 118
Kudos: 388





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Amukmuk dared me to write this. It's all their fault lol  
> Flybynite19 came up with the title :)

_You know you’ve fucked up when you see a Clone Commander do the murder strut._

* * *

It all started the opening week of the Senate’s session. It was perhaps the most relaxed time ever within the politic-filled halls, and thus served as a gentle entrance for the newest members among them.

Riyo Chuchi of Pantora was one of the new cohort of elected senators, as such was being escorted by a seasoned member during the relaxed mingling in the grand ballroom. Mon Mothma was several years her senior and a shining star in the Senate, someone Riyo strived to be like. She was honorable, intelligent, and remained firm against her outspoken opponents. Riyo had jumped at the chance to mentor under her.

They’d hit a lull in the event after ending a conversation with the senator of Corellia and other representatives from the system when Mon led her over to one side of the ballroom.

“You’ve done really well today, Riyo,” the other woman said lowly, so they wouldn’t be overheard. 

Riyo smiled brightly at the compliment. “Thank you so much, Mon.”

Mon looked around the room briefly, her face smoothing out when she found what she was looking for. “It looks like Padmé has just become available. Why don’t we–”

Mon stopped talking as one of the formally dressed servers stepped up to them and turned to face Riyo, cutting her off from Mon. The server dipped his tray in front of her, coming so close to her face that Riyo could feel a breeze brush her cheeks from the movement. “A drink, ma’am?”

“Oh, no, but thank you for the offer—“

“I must insist,” the man urged, a warning gleam in his eyes. “The Alderaanian spirits are simply marvelous.”

She could see uncertainty flicker across Mon’s face but still carefully took hold of one of the flutes and lifted it off the dish. “Thank you,” she repeated, hoping the situation would diffuse and the man would leave. When he didn’t immediately move on, Riyo’s smile grew thin as her hand tightened around the glass. 

“If you’ll excuse us,” Mon cut in smoothly, “the Senator of Naboo is expecting us—“

The server’s face twisted into a snarl as he readied to snap back at her, but he was unable to as his gaze landed on something over her head. Riyo stumbled back as he lunged towards her, the plate of wine sent flying as he reached for her neck. She ducked down without thinking and sidestepped the man, tripping him up with her leg. They both tumbled to the floor to the sounds of gasps and murmurs. When Riyo looked up, there was a squad of Coruscant guard members pushing through the crowd to surround her attacker. 

In a flash, the server reached into the waistband of his pants and pointed a blaster at her. Riyo froze. “You try and arrest me, and I shoot her,” he snarled.

Riyo’s eyes widened in fright at the ultimatum but otherwise remained motionless, not wanting to give him another reason to pull the trigger. 

“Is that so?” A dark voice lowly asked from behind her just milliseconds before a shot rang out and hit the server square in the chest, sending him slumping to the ground. Ignoring the way her skirts twisted, Riyo spun around on her knees to look at her savior...

...and lost all coherent thought at the sight of the red-and-white armored trooper strutting purposefully across the semi-evacuated room, his anger and barely-restrained murderous intent clear just by his walk. A sniper rifle was gripped firmly in both hands and pointed towards the floor, but he shifted the weapon into his left hand as he paused in front of her.

“Senator Chuchi, are you alright?”

Riyo blinked several times, her mind swirling with wild thoughts as she stared up at this man from her position on her knees. She wondered what it would be like in another situation, away from prying eyes, his gloves fingers tugging at her hair as he guided her towards– “...Yes, I believe so. Thank you, sir.”

Riyo swore she heard a choked sound as he held his right hand out to help her up. “‘Commander Fox’ is fine, ma’am.”

 _Fox_. She wouldn’t be forgetting that anytime soon.

She slowly placed her left palm into his waiting hand and ended up nearly gasping in astonishment at his strength when he pulled her to her feet in one fluid motion. Her free hand came up to press against his chest armor in an effort to steady herself. 

“You seem shaken, Senator,” Commander Fox muttered as his visor tilted down so he could look at her better. 

_Oh, you have_ no _idea, sir._

“I’ll have my men escort you to be checked by some medics, just in case.” 

Riyo nodded vacantly, her eyes fixated on his broader-than-normal chest armor that rested beneath her splayed fingers. “A-alright, Commander. I trust your judgement.”

Fox silently released her hand as two clone troopers moved away from the stunned attacker and came up beside her. “Bolt and Monk will take you to the medical facility to be seen to, and then bring you back to your apartments.” His head dipped in a slight nod as she murmured her thanks once more before he stalked past her and over to the downed assassin. She wished she could stay and see what would become of the man, but after Bolt called her name softly, Riyo turned and headed for the exit.

With every step she took away from the head of the Coruscant Guard, the more she resolved to meet him again. By the time she exited the room, Riyo Chuchi had added a second goal to her term as senator.

1\. Bring a peaceful end to the galactic war.

2\. Fuck Commander Fox.

She’d achieved election to her position, and she’d show the galaxy that her determination didn’t stop there.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Amukmuk for the help with brainstorming this chapter <3

Despite his starring role in her thoughts over the next weeks, Riyo only briefly crossed paths with Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard a handful of times. It was just enough for her to smile brightly his way and say hello to him and his men, and while it was hard to tell what the clone commander was thinking because of his helmet, she was sure his visor had lingered on her when she walked by in the halls in her new swishy silk skirts.

Her second meaningful encounter with him came quite unexpectedly. She was exiting one of the main Senate building elevators on the way to her office after a meeting when a raised voice began to echo throughout the floor’s lobby. Riyo stopped walking and held up one of her hands for her two aides to pause with her so they could better hear what was going on.

“What in the Goddess’ name…” Ruchi muttered from beside her as all their eyes widened when they saw another senator was the source of the insults echoing off the raised ceiling.

The white haired man was dressed in ostentatious golden robes and was shaking his finger angrily at a stoic clone trooper with red stripes on his arm guards. “I don’t know why they even let clones such as you in the building, what with the senatorial guards we have,” the senator spat. “They should send cannon fodder like you back to the front lines, like the  _ flesh droids  _ you are.”

Now, if anyone asked, Riyo Chuchi would not say she was a violent person. She believed in self-defense when necessary, but if possible she preferred to resort to peaceful options. It was part of the reason she was seeking a way to call a ceasefire to end the war, instead of increasing hostilities to bring it to a close by force.

And yet, when she heard the slurs uttered by the senator towards the poor clone trooper, Riyo saw red. Before she knew it, she was angrily stalking towards the two, her hand raised as if she was ready to shove the man away from the soldier–

But then a gloved hand darted out and grabbed her wrist, halting her in her tracks. Riyo’s shocked gaze lingered on the hand for a moment before it trailed along the person’s arm, all the way up to his shoulder and neck… and then she was greeted with the fierce sight of Commander Fox’s red and white helmet staring down at her.

“Fox?” She shook her head slightly, trying to make sure her imagination hadn’t become this overly active.

“Senator Chuchi,” he acknowledged. “I admire your… enthusiasm, but please, stay here.”

Riyo had never truly understood the phrase _ ‘hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave’  _ until then. She watched Fox intently, absolutely transfixed by his powerful stride as he headed for the senator and his trooper, picturing the way his muscles rippled underneath his armor, the clench of his jaw, the flexing of his arms…

_ Woah _ ,  _ there _ . She could always daydream later.

The trooper and senator had turned towards Fox as he approached the two men. “Ah, your leader,” the senator sneered, although considerably weaker than before, while the clone fell into a formal salute.

What followed was the most professional dressing-down Riyo had ever seen in her life. She couldn’t even remember what Fox exactly said, just the sickening sweet tone of his voice as he put himself between the two men and used his height to tower menacingly in the senator’s personal space as his timbre became increasingly laced with an underlying hint of homicidal urges.

_ Goddess _ , what she wouldn’t give to be pinned against a wall while on the receiving end of Fox’s low growl as he explained in explicit detail what he would do to her.

After the offending senator slunk away, thoroughly chastised, Riyo made to turn back to rejoin her ladies, but not before Fox caught her eye and sent her a respectful nod her way.

“Riyo, what was that about?” Mari whispered once Riyo was back with her and Ruchi.

Her friends both burst into quiet giggles as Riyo smirked victoriously while leading them off towards her office. “Progress, ladies. It would seem I'm a step closer towards reaching one of my goals.”

And if she put a little extra sway in her step as she walked away due to the gaze she could feel searing into her back, well… she hoped her audience enjoyed the view.


	3. Chapter 3

The third time Riyo Chuchi saw Commander Fox’s murderous strut, she was convinced it might be the last time she ever saw him. Or anything, for that matter.

It’s different for a more light-hearted reason as well. Several months have passed since the second occurrence, and within those weeks, she and the Commander had come to know each other on a single name basis (he’d agreed to call her Chuchi, but still refused to use her first name). He’d been curious enough to approach her after the scene she'd nearly caused with the rude senator, and had wanted to thank her for trying to protect one of his men.

Apparently, attempting to slap a senator was one of the Commander’s love languages.

This particular Taungsday starts out as any other Taungsday. Riyo was out in the mid-levels of Coruscant, visiting a Pantoran-owned restaurant that she regularly frequented in an effort to remain close to her people while so far from home. While here, she was able to remind herself of the reason she fought each day for the benefit of Pantora, and allowed her to truly act as a voice of the people by hearing their concerns firsthand.

She was standing at a bar table, speaking with the restaurant’s owner and several other Pantoran patrons about the latest local elections in their capital city when an explosion outside the building sent them all sprawling onto the floor. 

“Senator, are you alright?” Hands grabbed at her arms and helped her stand up as the clamor of voices filled the restaurant. Riyo thanked the man that helped her up with a quick nod before she weaved her way around people and fallen chairs to reach the entrance and see what was going on. The door flew open when she was a few steps away as a stream of dust-covered and bloodied people staggered into the building, attempting to gain cover from the danger in the street.

A green female Twi’lek supported by a larger human male caught Riyo’s eye as she was half-carried into the restaurant. “Please, I have to go back– my baby girl got separated from me!” Her tears had carved clear tracks through the blood stains on her face from a nasty head wound.

Riyo’s eyes widened as the Twi'lek was carried past her and further into the room, away from the windows and door. She  _ couldn’t  _ just leave a child alone in a dangerous situation, even if it meant she had to leave relative safety.

She rushed out into the hazy street, ushering any stragglers she saw back the way she came as she searched for a lone child. She crouched down as red blaster fire shot down the alley from the opposite end, but the action turned out in her favor. With her line of sight now beneath most of the smoke and dust, she was now able to see the small, huddled figure of a child laid in the middle of the street. The small, light green Twi’lek was curled in a ball, her hands pressed against her ears and her eyes pinched shut in an effort to block out the world around her.

Riyo darted over to the young girl and smoothed her hand over the top of the girl’s head to carefully gain her attention. “Come on, we have to get to safety,” Riyo urged as she helped the girl to her feet and began to guide her back towards the restaurant.

They came to a stop as the girl stumbled over some rubble, pulling Riyo to her knees alongside her. Riyo pulled her along as she scrambled back towards the side of the street so they had a wall to their backs– and just in time, as blue blaster fire suddenly burst through the smoke at the nearer end of the street.

Riyo climbed to her feet as the familiar figures of the Coruscant Guard began to emerge through the haze, lifting the little girl and holding her against her chest as they drew closer.

And then, finally, she could make out the familiar design on the trooper leading the charge, and her jaw nearly dropped in shock as the world slowed down while she hyper focused.

Fox was at the head of a squad of troopers down the street, a blaster in each hand as he shot fluidly at the attackers. She could tell his glare was murderous even with his helmet on as he stormed out of the din and into the clearing air like an avenging spirit. Good  _ goddess, _ he was beautiful, even in his righteous rage.

Riyo filed the sight away for later as she snapped back to the present and readied to move. She secured her arms under the young Twi’lek’s legs as she broke out into a run, wanting to get behind the advancing line of troopers to reach the restaurant and find the girl’s mother.

But it wasn’t to be.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Fox’s helmet turn in her direction, and she thought that he shouted her name just as something hit the back of her head hard and the world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue evil laughter*


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonne be honest, you all have Flybynite19 to thank for this chapter being written right now. Go fill her ask box with some love lol.
> 
> I might be taking a break from Star Wars for a while (if you really want to know, I explained why on my tumblr, but I won't get into it here, but the short answer is fandom toxicity) so I can't promise I'll update as quickly as before. 
> 
> Thanks to all of you who have been supportive. I write for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First art is by me.
> 
> Second art is by @flybynite19

The bright lights above where she lay annoyed Riyo's vision before she'd even blinked her eyes open. Couldn't they turn off? She was tired… more sleep sounded like a good idea.

As the second ticked by and her level of awareness for her current situation grew, however, the dull throb at the back of her head washed away any hope of falling back into a blissful oblivion. She might as well wake up and face the world. Maybe there'd be an escape from her growing pain there.

The first thing she registered was how white the room was. The ceiling, walls and lights were an assault on her senses for the first few moments she looked around to try and figure out where she was. The rustle of something on her wrist as she moved her hand against the sterile sheets covering her finally gave an answer: according to the flimsiplast bracelet, she was in the medical center for a concussion and minor lacerations.

Bits and pieces came back to her as she thought hard about what had led to her admittance to the hospital, despite the pain in her head making it more difficult to do so. There'd been… she was at the restaurant, and there'd been an attack. The Twi'lek child! She'd been carrying her to safety when… Fox, that was right. Fox and his men showed up, and then… nothing.

Riyo sank further into the bed in defeat, but the motion had sent another spark of pain across her head and neck, and she let out a slight moan in response.

"Goddess, _Riyo_? Ruchi, she's awake!"

A happy sob left Riyo's lips as her two closest friends rushed to the left side of her bed. As she shifted to better face them, she realized they'd been sitting in chairs next to her bedside. Now they hovered over her, making sure they didn't get too close to crowd her, but just enough to reassure themselves that she was alright.

"Mari, Ruchi." She lifted her hands to hold one of theirs in each, allowing herself to take comfort at their touch. "How long was I unconscious?"

Ruchi squeezed her hand slightly. "Almost a day. The medical team wanted your brain to rest as much as possible. I'm afraid you'll be taking it easy for the next few days."

"That's alright," she said with a slight shrug before her brow furrowed in thought. "Do you know what happened? I was helping a young girl… was she okay?"

"There was a Corrie lieutenant that came to bring us here," Mari piped up. "He said that Commander Fox found you curled protectively around a little Twi'lek. The Guard was able to reunite her with her mother."

Riyo let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding at hearing the news. "Good, that's good…" And then her brain caught up with what her friend had said. "Wait… Commander Fox found me?"

She grew suspicious as the two women shared a sly glance. "A bit more than that," Ruchi giggled as Mari moved back to her chair to fetch her datapad. "See for yourself– but not for long, the bright screen isn't good for your head."

"You both made the front page of quite a few local news and gossip sites," Mari said, biting her lip to keep from grinning as she handed the pad to Riyo.

The headline was very telling in itself: _Hero Senator Saves Lives!_

And there they were, almost like something out of one of the romance holoshows that were Riyo's guilty pleasures. Commander Fox was walking out of drifting smoke clouds, his arms hooked around her back and under her knees, and her head cradled gently against his shoulder piece. His helmet was tilted down ever so slightly, and Riyo could tell from experience speaking to him that he was looking down at her.

"Oh my," she whispered, her fingers reaching out to ghost over the screen.

"So…" Riyo looked up at Ruchi's mischievous tone. "How's your second goal as senator coming along?"

It was only natural for the three of them to descend into giggles, although Riyo couldn't help the dark cobalt flush that splashed across her cheeks in response.

"I– I thought I'd been making some progress as we became friends the past few months, but I've never seen him look at me that way."

"Or at least you've never _caught_ him looking at you like that before," Mari pointed out. "He is the Commander of the Guard. He's got to be a bit sneaky…"

She trailed off as the sound of voices outside the room grew closer until the door opened slowly to reveal one of the nurses for the wing. "Excuse me, but you have another visitor, Senator Chuchi." Riyo's eyes widened dramatically as the woman stepped aside and Commander Fox strode menacingly into the room, just like he had before she'd been knocked unconscious. He stopped just inside the door and nodded respectfully at the three women.

"I'm sure the Commander is here to ask if you have any recollection of the attack," Mari smoothly covered for her as she pressed the datapad tight against her chest. "Ruchi and I will leave you two to speak without interference."

If Riyo wasn't so set on kissing someone else, she would've kissed Mari for her brilliance in that moment. "Thank you, ladies." She watched as her friends calmly left the room, although Ruchi did send a wink her way before she shut the door behind herself.

Riyo's eyes slid over to Fox, who remained motionless for a moment before he took off his helmet and walked to stand at the right side of her bed. She pulled together all of her energy to try and move into more of a sitting position, but the motion made her head start to spin and her arms trembled as they threatened to collapse. She heard a worried noise, and for a moment was confused if it'd come from her, until she felt Fox's arms encircle her and help her to sit back against her pillows. When her gaze flickered up, she found him leaning over her with a concerned expression.

"Riyo, are you alright?"

A soft smile spread across her face as she stared into his deep brown gaze. It always thrilled her that he felt secure enough to remove his helmet around her. "Better now."

His eyes narrowed, clearly unimpressed by her answer. "I mean it." His arms hadn't moved from around her, and she could feel the bed dip as he sat down on the edge, careful not to jostle her.

"My only main injury appears to be a concussion, although there are some cuts on my legs."

Fox nodded slowly as he slowly checked her over himself, clearly finding no visible issues. "I'm sorry," he murmured, and Riyo could feel his grip tighten on her, as if she were going to slip away.

"Whatever for?"

He averted his gaze from hers. "I… We were too slow to respond, and you were hurt."

Oh. _Oh_.

She raised a hand to press against his cheek, and marveled silently at how _warm_ and alive he was beneath her fingers. "You came just in time, Fox. I'm okay."

A shadow of a smile flitted across his features. "You risked your life to save others."

"Something you do every day."

He huffed lightly but didn't fight her statement; instead, one of his hands slid up her back to cradle her neck as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers. Riyo's eyes fluttered shut as he held her there for several heartbeats before pulling away several inches. "Leave the life-risking to me in the future?"

She pursed her lips playfully as she pretended to mull over his offer. "I'll make a deal with you Commander."

"I'm listening."

"You kiss me now, and I'll keep myself out of danger as much as possible."

The low rumble in Fox's chest as he chuckled at her boldness made Riyo's stomach fill with butterflies. "You negotiate well, Senator," he teased, his teeth showing as he smiled before he leaned back in and captured her lips with his own.

The attack might not have killed Riyo, but she was pretty sure she might've died of happiness as she kissed him back while held safely in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

It had taken her a little longer than expected to heal, but after two weeks, Riyo was elated to be cleared to begin transitioning back into her senatorial duties. 

That wasn’t to say she’d been necessarily _bored_ on her forced leave. It was hard for that to happen when she now found herself receiving even more frequent and enjoyable visits from Fox. 

Her Commander – _her_ Commander! She could finally say that!– had checked up on her daily when he could, whether that meant a ten minute holocall or an in-person cuddle session while she napped. Sometimes she found herself wondering if she’d hit her head so hard that she was now living in a fantasy world, but no. Real life had just taken a sweeter turn.

Since Fox had taken so much time to visit her, she wanted to repay the favor now that she was allowed to go out on her own (with the strict reminder not to overexert herself). That’s what led to Riyo trailing through the Coruscant Guard base’s corridors after Sergeant Nite, her arms keeping her shawl securely wrapped around her form as he led her to Commander Fox’s office.

“He should be inside, just knock first,” Sergeant Nite said, and with a polite nod, he went back the way they came

Riyo fidgeted for a moment before she finally summoned the courage to knock. She’d come this far– she wasn’t about to quit now.

“Enter!” Fox’s voice sounded a bit gruffer than normal, but he didn’t sound overly annoyed by the interruption, so Riyo pressed her hand to the keypad with an excited smile. 

Fox’s face filled with clear surprise as she stepped into the room and let the door slide shut behind her. “Riyo? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?”

She grinned happily, bouncing slightly on her toes as she approached his desk, which was covered in various datapads and holorecorders. She pushed a few towards him so she had space to splay her palms flat on the surface and lean forward, knowing her shawl would slip off her shoulders. “More than alright,” she winked playfully, trying to hold in her laughter when she saw Fox’s jaw tightened as he tried to keep his gaze from slipping downwards. “I was cleared to begin resuming my Senatorial duties!”

Fox smiled proudly up at her. “Congratulations. That’s great news.”

Riyo hummed in agreement as she rolled her shoulders back and stood up at her full height, letting her shawl pool on the floor at her feet. Fox’s self-control was admirable, but even he couldn’t help his reaction as his jaw went slack at the short, strapless dress she had hidden beneath the covering while in public view. Now, securely in his office… well, she was fine with him seeing her _true_ surprise she had planned.

“Do you like it?” She asked coyly, rounding the desk to get closer to him. Fox pushed his chair back as he tracked her movement intently, like a predator who’d just spotted an enticing meal. Riyo stopped between his spread legs, close enough so she could cup his cheek lightly. “I was thinking… maybe we could have a proper date night to celebrate. If you’re not busy, of course,” she added with a guilty glance towards his work.

His warm hand settling on her hip recentered her attention onto him. “A ‘date night?’” He echoed with a smirk as he finally openly trailed his gaze over her figure. “You’ve been planning this for a while.” It wasn’t even a question– he was merely stating a fact as calmly as one would talk about the weather.

“Since the Senate gala,” she admitted breathily, gasping slightly as he pulled her closer to him, her hands flying up to brace against his chest.

“Hmm. It would seem we think alike, Senator Chuchi,” Fox chuckled lightly before he was cut off abruptly by Riyo swooping down and kissing him soundly. 

(In her defense… she couldn’t really help it after hearing he’d wanted her for _just as long_ that she'd wanted him.)

She lost herself in the feel of his lips against hers as her arms snaked around his neck and Fox tugged her forward so she was straddling his waist, and one of his hands was cupping her neck while the other slid down her thigh to the hem of her dress, and Riyo was moaning into his touch–

And then the door slid open.

“Hey Fox, do you have– _kriffing son of a bantha-fodder!_ ”

Riyo shrieked as she broke away from Fox, nearly tumbling to the floor if it hadn’t been for his quick reflexes to keep her steady. She felt her face heating with embarrassment and she tried to right her dress before turning to see Commander Thorn had been the one to walk in on them.

“I forgot to lock the door,” she whispered in horror. Fox’s fingers tightened on her leg in acknowledgement, but his furious glare didn’t waver from his brother.

Thorn’s shock had quickly morphed into a mischievous grin as he took in the scene before him. “Important meeting?”

Riyo was certain Fox snarled at Thorn. “You’ve got two seconds to run.”

“Gotcha. Nice seeing you, Senator!” Thorn waved cheekily before he turned on his heel and _bolted_ from the room, his cackles echoing behind him in the hall.

“ _Cyare_ …” Riyo shifted her gaze back onto Fox as he lifted her from his lap so he could stand, before pushing her lightly into his now-vacant seat. “I’ll be right back.” He paused to caress her bottom lip with his thumb. “I have a Commander to go put on latrine duty for the rest of his miserable existence.”

Riyo shot him a saucy wink and an equally innocent smile. “Hurry back.”

She hadn’t set out that day to see Fox’s murder strut as he took on a foe with righteous purpose, but as she watched him storm out of the room with the righteous intent of strangling Thorn, _goddess_ was she happy that she decided to surprise him.

Hate to watch him go but _love_ to watch him leave, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is "technically" the end of the story, chapter 6 will be a "and one time his strut did end in a murder." ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and one time his murder strut resulted in a murder.

Fox returned in less than fifteen minutes, which was far quicker than Riyo had expected. Nevertheless, by the time he entered, Riyo had stacked his datapads to one side so she could perch herself teasingly on his desk.

His murder strut was still present as he stalked back into his office, a pair of blasters clenched tightly by the barrel in each hand. Riyo let her eyes wander across his tense form as his chest rose and fell from the impromptu chase, her gaze dropping even lower as he turned around to make sure the door was locked this time.

(She made a note to thank whoever had decided to clothe clone commanders in kamas.)

But then she paused when she reached his thighs. His two holsters still held his blasters. Which meant the two in his hands… “Fox?”

He turned to face her questioningly before seeing her gesture at his hands. “Oh. They’re Thorn’s. Don’t worry,” he said, a victorious gleam in his eye while he set them carefully on one of the two guest chairs across from his desk. “It’s been taken care of.”

Riyo’s mouth moved before she even realized she was speaking. “Oh  _ kark, _ that’s hot.”

Her eyes widened and she sucked in her breath as he strode purposefully toward her, a smirk spreading across his face as he placed a hand on either side of her so she was caged in by his arms. Riyo swore she’d forgotten how to breathe when he ducked down to press a kiss to the side of neck.

“Glad to hear you think so,” he murmured. “Don’t worry– we won’t be interrupted now.”

* * *

By the time she exited the room, Riyo Chuchi had accomplished one of her goals for her term as senator.

  1. Bring a peaceful end to the galactic war.
  2. ~~Fuck Commander Fox~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The joke is he murdered that p*ssy. 
> 
> No I will not apologize 😂


End file.
